


Birthday Wishes

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lydia and Ada make some rather outlandish wishes on their birthday. But sometimes, just sometimes, wishes can come true. Lydia belongs to doamour on tumblr and Ada belongs to adaminisky-sso on tumblr.





	Birthday Wishes

For quite a few months now, it had been a tradition for someone on Jorvik to inform Reed, otherwise known as Gwendolyn Deerwood, of the birthday of everyone on the island. At least, those who had enrolled in the summer riding program. And, whenever it was someone’s birthday, there was usually a party at the Fort Pinta disco if it was a Friday or Saturday, or, if it was another night, the party took place elsewhere. This time of year, though, there was a smaller party spot set up on Fort Pinta beach, close to where Tim Hooper came with his dancefloor and disastrous drinks, and right by the championship area.

Every hour, after their hourly Fortuna parade, the Bobcats would come here for a party. But, just for today, the Bobcats had grudgingly agreed to move their party elsewhere, after being ‘convinced’ by a rather angry older woman by the name of Miranda Shadowborn.

With the Bobcats shooed away and the party area secured, the area was set up with tables full of delicious food, including two birthday cakes for the two birthday girls, and another table set out for the presents. There was also a dancefloor cleared, of course, and music other than Raptor pumped out into the air, which the attendees quickly began dancing to.

But, when the two birthday girls arrived, a hush fell over the crowd while they slowly rode in and then dismounted their horses to look around in awe.

“Sweet, everyone’s here,” said Ada Minisky, grinning around at everyone.

“Well, of course we are,” said Reed, hurrying over to hug them both. “Parties are more fun when all your friends are here.”

“I definitely agree with that,” said Lydia Mistknight, nodding. She knew that there were regular meetups, but she’d never been to one. Now, though, the meetup was quite literally in her honour, so she’d had to come.

“Looks like this is going to be quite a party,” said Ada, getting out her digital camera and setting it up for a recording.

“Aren’t they always?” said Reed with a grin, and pulled Lydia and Ada onto the dancefloor, where Ada took many pictures and filmed a lot of the party. Lydia had fun too, grinning as she danced to some of her favourite songs and ate the delicious food that had been supplied both by the partygoers and by the other residents of Jorvik like Harold, the baker in Silverglade Village. The cakes, in particular, looked mouthwatering, Lydia’s name on her cake and Ada’s name on her own cake, too. Lydia swiped some of the frosting, humming in delight as she stuck her finger in her mouth.

“Okay, looks like it’s time for the cake and presents before someone is tempted to eat the cake before blowing out the candles,” said Reed with a laugh. Lydia laughed with her, then took a step back so that Reed could light the candles.

As the group sang happy birthday, both Ada and Lydia thought about what they might wish for. There was the obvious, of course, money and horses and the newest tack (and technical equipment, in Ada’s case). But, just this once, they decided to wish for something really outlandish.

When Lydia blew out her candles, she wished for a Lusitano. Jorvik had many beautiful horses, it was true, and more were imported every month, but it lacked the gorgeous, elegant Lusitano. She longed to have one of her very own to ride, but it was impossible to get one in Jorvik at the moment. Ada, meanwhile, wished to be able to see a real, live unicorn. The latest Jorvik Wild Horses seemed like unicorns, especially with those colours, but they weren’t real unicorns. Not like the ones that Ada had always imagined roamed Mistfall.

The cakes were as delicious as they looked, the sweet tastes of vanilla and sugar combining to create something that was the perfect birthday cake. And, once the cakes were eaten (which didn’t take long, with them being so delicious), Ada and Lydia tackled their present piles. They received tack and clothes, some shoes, some accessories, and, perhaps most importantly, quite a few vouchers for Star Coins.

“If only I had a Lusi to spend them on,” said Lydia as she sat with one of the other partygoers.

“Well, we got Haflingers eventually, and Hanoverians,” said another girl as she nibbled at a party pie. “Lusitanos are probably in our near future. And official dressage competitions.”

“Yes,” said Lydia, grinning as she nodded. She still found it so odd that, despite one of Jorvik’s four heroes being a professional dressage competitor, there were no official dressage competitions on Jorvik.

“I wonder how much unicorns would be, if they were ever sold here,” said Ada as she sat with some other girls.

“It’d probably cost a mint,” said another girl.

“And someone would probably have to bring them from elsewhere,” said yet another girl, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, but it’s nice to dream sometimes,” said Ada, her eyes shining as she remembered her wish.

Ada still had that wish on her mind after the party, as she sat at her computer and edited together a video showing the highlights of her joint birthday party with Lydia. But, when the editing was done and the video editor declared that it would take hours for the video to finish exporting, Lydia leaned back in her desk chair and steepled her fingers together, tapping them against her lips. It was very late now, and her video recording equipment (just a video camera, though she planned on upgrading to better equipment one day) wasn’t being used now that the videos had been moved to her computer.

And so, Ada left her house, took the horse trailer to Mistfall, and headed into the woods, her camera in hand, hoping to catch sight of a unicorn or something else magical. Not that long ago, she had recorded the sound of a mysterious screaming in these woods, and she still heard it on occasion. It was one of her most popular videos. Perhaps she’d get the sound of the scream along with the unicorn.

Ada chose to talk through the forest, not wanting to scare any potential magical horses away with her own horse. She held her camera in one hand and a torch in the other, the moonlight unable to permeate the mistiness of Mistfall. She explored for some time, shivering every time she heard the scream and the other spooky night noises. She couldn’t imagine how anyone could camp out here, never mind how Kora or the Rangers or the Dundull residents slept at night.

And then, she saw it. Standing by one of the beautiful white, red-leafed heart trees, or so she’d heard them called, was a gloriously white creature, looking very much like a Hanoverian, illuminated in the moonlight. As Ada watched, the unicorn lowered its head, grazing on the gloriously green grass of Mistfall. Ada covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp, her eyes wide in shock. So shocked was she that she barely remembered to bring out her camera, but finally she did, capturing the image of the unicorn in all its glory. She also took a few photos of it, having to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. But she felt the pinches. This was real.

Slowly, Ada got closer to the unicorn, almost holding her breath in suspense. But, when the unicorn saw her, it didn’t run away. Instead, it came closer to her, curious about her camera equipment. Ada held her hand out, palm up, wishing that she knew what unicorns liked so that she could offer it a treat. Unfortunately, she had no idea. But the unicorn came to her anyway.

As the unicorn sniffed and lipped at her hand, Ada trembled slightly, and set her camera equipment down gently for the moment so that she could stroke the mane and nose of the unicorn. It was cool, dark, and just a little spooky, but Ada didn’t really care. This moment was too perfect to worry about such things as minor discomfort.

Unlike Ada, Lydia had completely forgotten about her birthday wish. She returned home after the party, staying late because she had so many people to meet and new friends to make, too tired to do much more than change into her pyjamas and brush her teeth. As she settled into bed, though, her phone buzzed with an alert from the Horses of Jorvik Council. She’d signed up to their newsletter a while ago, wanting to know about every new breed of horse that came to Jorvik.

Lydia yawned as she unlocked her phone, staring blearily at the screen. But any tiredness was quickly washed away by what she read, and what she saw. There, on the screen of her phone, was one of the most gorgeous horses that she’d ever seen. She recognised the Lusitano immediately, of course, having watched many videos and seen many pictures of them. This picture showed a dapple grey beauty, with the muscular build of her favourite horse breed.

Now fully awake, Lydia’s eyes widened as she scrolled through the article. According to the Horses of Jorvik committee, three beautiful Lusitanos were coming to Jorvik on the following Wednesday, the usual day that new horses came to Jorvik. In addition to the dapple grey, there would be a light grey and a chestnut. As was usual for these fancy new breeds, the horses were priced around the 900 Star Coin range. But, thanks to Lydia’s birthday money, she would be able to buy one easily, with enough Star Coins left over to buy some tack for her new horse. Maybe she might even be able to buy two, she hadn’t taken the time to count her money.

After reading the article several times, Lydia squealed and immediately jumped onto social media to blog about the new breed with her new friends. They were all just as excited as she was, and many of them wondered if perhaps this meant that Jorvik would be getting some different Andalusians in the future, like the different North Swedish Horses that had just arrived.

Lydia was almost too excited to sleep, but, when she closed her eyes, she saw Lusitanos prancing behind her eyelids. She couldn’t wait until Wednesday.


End file.
